<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moment the Sky Shattered: Ubal by MaureenLycaon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648224">The Moment the Sky Shattered: Ubal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon'>MaureenLycaon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moment the Sky Shattered [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Characters - Freeform, Original Player Characters, Other, Ubal - Freeform, World of Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ubal feels the moment the sky shattered as far south as Feralas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moment the Sky Shattered [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moment the Sky Shattered: Ubal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for Shadowlands only if you haven't already seen the cinematic or the trailer. This is one of a series of short stories depicting how some of my characters respond to the events of the Death Rising pre-expansion storyline.</p>
<p>Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a remote part of Feralas, a massive charcoal-colored cat lay draped across a sun-warmed rock.</p>
<p>Eyes closed, Ubal listened to the calls of birds and the soft sighing of the gentle wind through the great forest. No voices, blacksmiths' hammers or weapons clashing, no smell of wood smoke. He felt Nature's energies flowing without disruption. He had this patch of forest to himself.</p>
<p>His memories of Ashenvale and Darkshore were dim and distant. He felt only an echo of the pain, dulled and healing.</p>
<p>That was the great thing about spending time in the wild in cat form. When everything got reduced to simple animal needs, to hunting and eating and sleeping, the clutter in your mind went away and you could see everything afresh. </p>
<p>For the moment, Ubal was at peace.</p>
<p>Then something struck him like a blow -- a sudden wave of <i>wrongness.</i></p>
<p>Ubal's eyes flew open. He leaped to his paws, ears swiveling, nostrils flaring. He didn't sense voidspawn or demons or anything else, nothing that didn't belong here. Yet the flow of natural energies felt disrupted, thrown off-kilter, as if something profoundly unnatural had happened. Fur bristling, he concentrated on the feeling, trying to understand.</p>
<p>Far away, he realized. North? Yes, from the north.</p>
<p>What could have happened so far away, to disturb him here in Feralas? It had to be terrible, whatever it was.</p>
<p><i>Damn. Gonna have to have to go back to civilization to find out.</i> So much for his vacation.</p>
<p>Transforming into bat shape, he spread his wings, launched himself heavily into the air, and began flapping toward Camp Mojache.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>